


To Save the Life of a Mudblood

by AleishaPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione runs afoul of a spell in the Malfoy's library, Draco does the only thing he can to save her life... take her to bed.  Now they must face their friends, family and one very pissed off spouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save the Life of a Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... yeah, gratuitous sex throughout the fic. Be warned. Talk of pro-life/pro-choice in future chapters. I have my own beliefs and Hermione's do not represent my own. I have used Hermione and Daphne to represent two sides of a time old debate, just enjoy that they have differing ideas and enjoy the story, please don't start flaming over whether you agree with Hermione or Daphne. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, however much I want to be. I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, only this particular plot. I am making no money from this, no infringement intended, I just play with them, then give them back!

A/N: This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I gave up and wrote it. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. Now, on to my other stories. Please Read/Review!

To Save the Life of a Mudblood

Hermione Granger sat in middle of the luxurious library on the second floor of Malfoy Manor. Ancient, rare tombs surrounded her as she carefully sorted through which ones she could safely touch and which ones she would have to entrust to the younger Malfoy to copy.

Lucius Malfoy had surprised the Wizarding world when he had announced his intention to allow copies of his entire library to be given to the Ministry for reference and to help train future Aurors against the Dark Arts. Hermione had jumped at the chance to get her hands on some of the books rumored to reside within the walls of Malfoy Manor. To no one’s surprise, she was eagerly chosen to sort through the giant collection and begin the copying. Draco Malfoy had been instructed to help her with anything she could possibly need and to be there to copy some of the rather “squicky” books that refused to allow her “tainted blood” near them.

So she found herself in the middle of piles of aged, Dark books with a sullen Draco seated on the leather lounge chair reading an old potions book at nearly eleven o’clock at night. She had no doubt that Draco was rather unhappy at having to call his honeymoon short to come and aid the insufferable muggleborn with such a tedious task. The younger Malfoy had told her what to look for when it came to books that would curse her for touching them. She knew, mostly, which books to steer clear of.

Hermione heaved a large Arithmancy tomb to the right side, with the other books she intended to copy for Hogwarts as well as the Ministry. Underneath sat a very thin, very old book. It was dark green leather, wrinkled with age, with gold trimming and gold lettering. The words on the front were a language that she was not familiar with. She carefully opened the book, surprised to find only one thick page between the covers. Only three short sentences, all written in the same odd language as the cover, graced the thick page. The sentences looked handwritten in beautiful, gold ink. She ran her fingers over the beautiful page, quietly speaking the words aloud.

As the words rolled off her tongue, she saw Draco shoot up from his seat in front of the fire. “Granger, no!” he called, rushing to her side.

As the last word made its way from her mouth, she felt a stirring of magic. A gush of wind rolled through the large library, ruffling the occupants’ hair, then silence.

“What have you done?” he demanded, grabbing the book from her limp hands.

“I was just reading it!” she bit out defensively.

“Granger, you are supposed to be the smartest witch of your age. Why would you do something so stupid?” He glanced down at the book and paled. “Do you know what this is?”

“No. I don’t even recognize the language,” she admitted.

“It’s Romanian. This is an ancient spell once used in arranged marriages to ensure consummation.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco smirked. “I mean you best make your way to the ‘hovel’ that Weaslebee calls a home and jump him if you want to survive to see the sunrise.”

Hermione just stared at him, completely confused.

He sighed, then began to explain. “In the past, Pureblood marriages were always arranged marriages. Not only that, but many times they were marriages between old men and young, teenage girls. To insure that both parties would follow through with the marital demands, this spell would be used. It binds the two, physically and forces consummation of the marriage by midnight on the night of the ritual.”

“What happens if they don’t?”

“Death.”

Hermione looked up at the younger Malfoy, fear evident in her eyes. “So…I have to…”

“Like I said, you best go find your dear Weasley, and quick. It is…” he glanced at his watch. “Eleven ten, you have fifty minutes to find and seduce to poor git.”

“I…I can’t. He’s in the States for Auror training,” she whispered quietly, her face deathly pale and her heart missing a few beats as it thudded against her heaving chest.

Malfoy looked uncomfortable for a minute. “Well, go find Potter, I’m sure he would take one for the team.”

“He’s on his honeymoon with Ginny.” Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Draco fidgeted even more at her words. “Well, go to a pub, find someone and…and drag them home, then Obliviate them.”

Hermione looked at the pureblood with disgust. “I can’t do that!”

“Well, what’s your other option? Death?”

The ex-Gryffindor started shaking. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” She glanced at the clock on the mantel. It read 11:25. “Do I even have time?”

Malfoy glanced back down at his watch, worry evident in his face. “I’ll have to take down the wards before you can even floo out of here, I forgot about that.”

Hermione’s breaths were coming in pants now, panic overwhelming her as she tried to come to a solution for her stupidity.

“I’ll never make it,” she whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Draco clenched his jaw. He had never cared for the insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor who had bested him at every turn while in school, but he hardly wished for her death. Not only would it look bad if she died here in the Manor, but he had a feeling his conscience would never let him be if he allowed her to die while in his power to stop it.

“Damn it, Granger, let’s go,” he bit out, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. He dragged her towards the door to the library.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think? I’m not about to let you die while in my care at my home.”

“Malfoy! You can’t! You’re…you’re married! You hate me…I hate you.”

“Stating the obvious, Granger? And to think they called you intelligent. Regardless of what you may believe, I don’t hate you, I just don’t like you. More importantly, I don’t want to see you die.”

Draco dragged her up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway to stop before two large oak doors. He opened one side and led her into his private rooms. They were immaculate and elegant. Shades of blue with silver trimmings gave the room the appearance of an icy, winter scene.

Hermione hadn’t spoken since he pulled her from the library but suddenly found that her voice had returned.

“Malfoy, you…you can’t be serious.”

“Would you rather die?”

“No…but…”

“We don’t have a lot of time. Make your choice.”

“What do you want me to do?” she asked resignedly.

“Well, you should probably start by taking off your clothes,” he snarked.

Hermione paled. “Malfoy…I…I’m a v-virgin.”

Draco spun around in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. His jaw clenched as he stared at her. He glanced at the clock beside his giant four poster bed. It read twenty till.

“I’m sorry. Granger, we don’t have much time, I…I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“What exactly do we have to do?”

“Well, to be honest, I don’t know much about the spell. I would hazard a guess that I would only need to…penetrate you to appease it, but I’m not sure I want to take the chance. It may need actually spilling of seed to break it. I think it’s best if…if we go through with the whole thing, to be on the safe side.”

Hermione nodded.

“Granger, your clothes.”

“Oh.”

Hermione carefully began taking off her shoes, socks and pants. She froze when she stood before him in only her tee shirt and knickers. Draco sighed and took pity on her situation. He picked up his wand and moved it in circles before her, transfiguring her shirt into a rather modest, spaghetti strap night dress.

“I know a spell that will help. Just…just lay down and…and I’ll cast it.”

Hermione stiffly got into bed, more scared at that moment than she had been since facing Death Eaters during the Final Battle. She watched as Draco paused for a moment then glanced down at his left hand. He reached over and removed his wedding ring, placing it on the bedside table.

“Feeling guilty?” she asked, trying to laugh at the situation.

“No. It has a Fidelity Charm on it, and I’d rather not get my bits cursed off for trying to help you.”

“Oh.”

Draco stared down at the last person in the world he would have expected to have in his bed. He knew that Astoria would probably kill him once he explained what happened and was secretly glad that she would be in France with her mother for the rest of the month.

He knew a couple spells that would help the situation, but watching Granger lay back on his pillow, her hair fanning out around her, caused his lower body to heat up. Wearing nothing but the thin night dress showed her curves off for him to see much better than the bulky robes he had always seen her in while they were at school. He was surprised to find that he probably wouldn’t need the spell he had planned to use on himself. The other spell would be for her and would help her be more “prepared” for him, seeing as he really didn’t have time for foreplay.

He glanced once again at the clock and cursed. Ten minutes. Damn.

“We’re running out of time. Granger…Hermione,” the name felt foreign on his tongue, “I’m sorry. This is going to hurt, and I don’t have the time to go slowly.”

She just nodded, praying it would be over with quickly. Draco removed all his clothes, save for his boxers and slid under the covers. Once he was completely concealed from view, he removed his final piece of clothing, leaving him naked beneath the heavy fabric. Hermione noticed how toned his chest was before diverting her eyes. Draco took his wand and cast a wordless spell against her abdomen. She immediately felt a warm gush rush down to rest between her legs, a light tingle tickling her center. He then cast another spell at her abdomen, this one he spoke aloud. She recognized it as a Contraceptive Charm, having heard Ginny practice it many times before her wedding.

Draco met her eyes, “I’m sorry,” he apologized again before crawling on top of her and coming to rest between her legs. “You’re going to have to spread your legs wider.”

She followed his instructions, every muscle in her body tense, the heat in her lower stomach beginning to ache. She sucked in a breath when she felt the tip of his penis rest against her now wet entrance. He hesitated only a second before kissing her as he thrust inside her, tearing through her hymen in one go. His kiss swallowed the scream of pain that erupted from her mouth as her virginity was roughly taken. She felt tears leak out of her eyes. She refused to open them, afraid of what she would see.

Draco paused for a second to allow her to adjust, but knew he didn’t have time to do it properly. He watched her face contort in pain as he moved carefully out only to push back in, deeper than before.

“Ow,” she whimpered.

“Shh..It will be over soon,” he murmured, hoping to bring her comfort, but knowing that none would be found until he was removed from her body. He glanced at the clock. Three minutes till midnight. Damn. He sped up his thrusts, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the act and the feelings. Soon he felt the ache in his lower back that always preceded his orgasm. Quickening his thrusts, but keeping them as gentle as possible, he finally found his release. With a grunt, he spilled his life-saving seed deeply inside her. With the last wave of pleasure, the old Grandfather clock in the hall began to chime midnight.

He carefully pulled out of the witch, watching her wince slightly at the movement.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. She only nodded, not trusting her voice. “I know what will help.” He sat up and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on before exiting the bed. He made his way over to her side, gingerly picking her up.

“Malfoy! What are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you. A hot bath, with some healing oils, with help with the ache,” he told her as he carried her to his own private bath.

The bathroom was huge, a large sunken bath in once corner drew her gaze.

“Kipsy,” he called out.

“Yous called, Master Draco?” a small house-elf appeared in the bathroom and bowed deeply.

“I need you to run Miss Granger a bath, throw in the Lavender Oil,” he commanded.

“Yes, master,” the tiny elf squeaked, hurrying to do his master’s bidding.

Draco left without another word, allowing the distraught girl the privacy she needed to deal with what had just happened. He figured she would bathe, then he could put her up in the guest room for the night. Tomorrow they could go about their normal business as adults should. They both understood that what had happened had to have happened in order to save her life. They could be grown-up about this.

Two stories below, in the elegant study of the Manor, the beautifully stitched Malfoy Family Tree glowed gold. The delicate gold stitching that read “Astoria Greengrass” unraveled itself, then restitched to form “Hermione Granger”.


End file.
